


Back In Time

by dottieyo



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottieyo/pseuds/dottieyo
Summary: After firing the Crucible, Shepard wakes up on the Normandy. Not only that but she wakes up in the year 2183, with her previous knowledge is she able to go back in time and save everyone? Before there's even a war?
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

I don't remember much that happened after the Catalyst exploded. Waking up and seeing gray ceiling was not what I was expecting.

I could feel shitty alliance sheets under me. I jolted up, and the fact that I could even do that was surprising. My head hurt but everything was fine.

I looked down at my hands and noticed, I was not bloody. I was not scarred. I was still alive and in my bed. How did I heal so fast? Or how long have I been out?

I pushed back the covers and jumped out of bed. Pulling on some shoes, I left my cabin and immediately noticed something off.

I was on the 3rd floor. My cabin should've been on the 1st but I was in the hallway where the memorial once was.

My room hasn't been here since the SR1 version of the Normandy.  
Infact.. this ship looked too much like the first Normandy.   
I cautiously walked upstairs and sure enough, I was seeing ghosts. Pressley was standing at the CIC table. I stormed past him and went to the bridge to see Joker was piloting the ship.

"Joker, thank god. Why does this ship look so similar to the SR1 and why am I seeing Pressley?" 

Joker looked up at me with a confused look.  
"Um.. because this is the SR1 Commander and Pressley is our XO." 

"Huh? They rebuilt it? Where's EDI?" I asked.

"Rebuilt? Commander we haven't done anything to the ship and Who's EDI?" He adjusted his hat and looked at me again.

"Okay, I know it's your name but stop joking with me. Where's your girlfriend, Edi? How are we on the SR1 with Pressley still alive?" I looked at him with skepticism, he didn't seem like he was lying. 

"Commander, I'm single. I don't even know an Edi. Are you feeling alright?" 

My eyes widened with concern. Am I dreaming? I pinched my skin but nothing changed. It stung for a bit and my skin turned red so I had to be awake. 

"Joker.. can you give me like the date? How long have I been asleep?" I asked, putting my hand on the console to keep from falling over. 

The orange glow lit up my arms as I leaned. Something's not right and my gut was twisting in knots trying to get me to listen.  
Had I slept for that long? Did Edi and Joker break up at some point and he's just trying to forget her?

"You've only been asleep for a couple hours, Commander. V.I., Can you give us the date and year in earth time?" Joker said to the air. 

My eyes widened with concern. Am I dreaming? I pinched my skin but nothing changed. It stung for a bit and my skin turned red so I had to be awake. 

"Joker.. can you give me like the date? How long have I been asleep?" I asked, putting my hand on the console to keep from falling over. 

The orange glow lit up my arms as I leaned. Something's not right and my gut was twisting in knots trying to get me to listen.  
Had I slept for that long? Did Edi and Joker break up at some point and he's just trying to forget her?

"You've only been asleep for a couple hours, Commander. V.I., Can you give us the date and year in earth time?" Joker said to the air. 

"It is July 21st, 2183." The V.I. said.  
I leaned off the console in shock.

"Commander?"

"Either that V.I. is broken or I've done the impossible." I shook my head. It can't be 2183. That was 4 years ago. That was the day I became a Spectre.

"Um, Dr. Chakwas can you come up to the bridge? Bring a breathalyzer." I heard Joker say but I didnt register it. I looked at the orange holos trying to think how it was possible.

Did the catalyst send me back in time? I thought time travel was impossible. How would the catalyst send me back? How is any of this possible? Was the last 4 years.. a dream..? No. I remember.. I remember running down that field, I remember defeating saren. It all happened... or will happen.

"Commander?!"

I jump out of my thoughts to see Karin standing beside me.

"I..." 

I tried to speak but I couldn't think straight.

"Breath on this please."

"I'm not drunk... i.."

"Please, Commander."

I blew on the thing she held up to my mouth. After I did, I turned to Joker.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's let Dr. Chakwas-" 

"Where are we going, Joker?"

"We're going to Noveria."

Noveria... what happened on Noveria.. I believe it's where I killed Matriarch Benezia and released the rachni queen.

"That means we've picked up Liara right?"

"Yes, Commander she's down in her room. Joker the Commander is not drunk or high." Karin told him.

I went off to find Liara, Joker sending Chakwas with me.

"Shepard, are you having side effects to that beacon?"

I ignored her and stormed into med bay. 

"Shepard?" Dr. Chakwas kept trying to get my attention but I only had one thing in mind.

Find Liara.

I burst into her office to see a young Liara at her seat.

"Liara!" I said.   
She jumped before standing up.

"Goddess Shepard, you-"

Before she could finish, I gripped her tight into a hug. The last I had saw her was getting on a ship injured and me saying that I loved her.   
I needed this.

"Joker says, She's acting strange." I heard Chakwas say.

I pulled away from Liara. It was a little blurry through my teary eyes but I could see her big blue eyes staring at me, but in confusion. That's when I realized.. I'm not dating this woman yet. She barely knows me

"Liara, meld with me." I said

"What?!" Both women exclaimed in shock

"Liara, I know you barely know me. I know how special that is meant to be. You'll understand once you've done it, I promise. I think I've... done something incredible.." I looked her in the eyes and she looked like she was thinking it over.

"Shepard we should maybe have you lie Dow-"  
"Okay." Liara said interrupting the doctor.

"What?" Dr. Chakwas said.

"I'll do it." Liara said.

I smiled and began to relax. I closed my eyes and heard her say the words I've heard so many times.

"Embrace Eternity." 

I opened my eyes to see us inside the meld. We were inside my head.

"You need to look at my memories." I said

I went to the shining light and went to touch it. Liara followed me and gasped.

"What is this?"

"I woke up in my bed after this memory. It appears I've went back in time. I didn't want to believe it but.." 

I didnt finish my sentence as I saw Liara looking at a memory of herself and me. It was before the mission on Illos. When we decided to first have sex. She looked at another memory that made me looked down at the 'ground' the memory of me telling Liara I loved her for the last time when destroying the reapers.

"That's why you hugged me so tight when you saw me.." Liara looked at me and I looked into those big blue eyes I fell in love with.

"We were dating.. i.. Shepard this is... unbelievable. The..  
Catalyst? Sent you back in time!" 

I heard Liara gasp and I opened my eyes.

"By the goddess!" 

The Doctor came over and Liara waved her hand.

"Shepard! This is spectacular! You've been given a second chance."

"Should I go?" Karin asked.

"Please.." I mumbled. 

She nodded and Dr. Chakwas went back into med bay. Liara's office doors closing behind her.

Liara put her hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Shepard. I... I do like you. Yet, I'm not her.. I'm sorry if it takes some time to get used to." She played with her hands and I grabbed them softly.

"Hey, take all the time you need.. I can wait but I need your help. You might be the only person who will believe me." I said with a sigh.

"It seems like the council.. didnt listen to you anyways." She said somberly.

I shook my head and slowly let go of Liara's hands.

"We can stop Saren, before it's too late." I said.

Liara rubbed an arm against her forehead.  
"Okay.. please-"  
"Give you time. I understand. I'll figure out something." I said and then I backed out of her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bad writer guys I'm sorry CD

She waved slightly and I jogged out of medbay. Once I left medbay, I saw Kaiden standing to my right.

"Kaiden?!" I yelled   
He looked up in shock and immediately stood to attention. I smiled and hugged him.  
"I've missed you, man."  
He awkwardly patted my back as I pulled away  
"Shepard, you saw me like an hour ago?"

I shook my head and just walked away. I will save him this time. Now that I know the stakes.

I went back towards the CIC and hopped onto the galaxy map.

"Joker, change of course."

I began to direct us back to the citadel. I remember how I stopped Saren. I had time and didnt have to go find the evidence this time.  
I have to do something about the rachni queen on Noveria though. First I wanted to figure out a way to stop Benezia.

"Uh, Commander, are you sure? First, you start acting all crazy and now we're going back to the citadel?" I heard Joker say over the intercom.

"Joker, I got a crazy plan. Trust me. Buckle up." 

I stepped off the galaxy map and rubbed my face. I went back downstairs and Karin was looking at me.

"Commander, you're whole demeanor has changed since you woke up. Joker is concerned and frankly I am too. You look like, excuse my french, you've seen some shit."

"That's because I have Doctor. Some fucked up shit that the council needs to hear." 

I went past her back into Liara's office. I flopped down on her cot and she looked at me.

"Commander? Do you not have your own bed?" She asked from her chair.

"Liara, I don't wanna be alone right now.. I'm supposed to be dead and the Reaper's are too. I mean, I dont know what kinda hell this is but I don't wanna relive through this again." I muttered the last part and sighed afterwards. I heard Liara tap her fingers for a bit a the sound was comforting. 

I saw her turn to me.  
"You.. saved the galaxy multiple times. I understand your fatigue. Even if it only feels mental. I'm sorry, I'm not of greater help."

I snuggled in Liara's blankets. She may not be my Liara yet, she understands and I think it's a great start.

"God it feels like I haven't slept in ages." I muttered.

I felt a hand lie on my face and I fluttered my eyes. Liara was standing there with a soft smile and I graciously put my hand ontop of hers.

"Then sleep."

I smiled but then frowned. This wasn't my Liara. I cant just steal her cot like this.

"I'm sorry, Liara I'll go lay in my-"  
"No no no it's fine."

I looked at her in confusion as she pushed my shoulders down.

"While... I may not have her memories yet. I am still her, I smell like her, and you almost lost her. I understand wanting to sleep where you would be reminded of me."   
She smiled at me and my eyes got all teary. She put her hand back on my cheek and I smiled slightly.

"Get some rest. You've fought enough." She said as my eyes slid close again.

**

"Shepard?" I felt Liara shake me and I opened my eyes. Hoping it was just some nightmare I looked around and saw I was still stuck in the past. I sighed and lifted off the bed.

"We're at the Citadel." Liara said as I sat up. Adjusting my shirt, I stood up and with a nod I left Liara's room. 

I went toward CIC room but before I could leave, Pressley stopped me.

"Uh Commander, Are you forgetting something?"   
I looked at him in confusion. I dont remember having to tell him anything.

"Remind me." I said.

"Your armor? Your boarding team?" 

I thought about it. I forgot, I would wear my armor onto the Citadel.

"I don't need armor on the citadel, I carry a weapon if I need it though. The squad's on shore leave until I get back, but tell Liara to meet me in the C-Sec area." I stepped off the ship and took the elevator down.  
I stood in C-Sec and watched as everyone slowly piled out.

Liara was one of the last and I waved her over. She jogged over to me and I smiled.

Once she made it we headed to the Presidium.

"So, I don't really have much of a plan. I need to get the council to believe me and I doubt Tevos will be as willing to meld with me as you were."  
I tried to think of what I could say that would convince the council. If they prepared quicker, we could stop this years in advance. At least be ready for when it does happen.  
The elevator doors opened and there stood a much younger looking Anderson. I almost cried.

"Shepard, when they said you were back so soon I couldnt quite believe it. I-"  
I engulfed him in a hug and he looked at Liara in confusion.

"It's a long story."  
I felt a hand on my shoulder from Liara and I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Damn.. you look like you've seen soemthing." He said.

"More then something, sir. I've seen war." I backed away and remembered what I was here for.

"I need to speak with the council. Urgently." I said

"Shepard, if it's about the beacon-"

"Worst." 

He looked me in the eyes and then lead me towards the Citadel Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Liara and I followed and eventually we made it there. The council stood above me and I looked to all them.

"Commander Shepard. A surprise to see you again so soon." Sparatus said

"Yes, and I see you've brought Dr. T'Soni with you." Valern said.

"I have alot to talk to you about. You don't have a history of believing me but you need to listen to this. The Reapers are coming-"

"Not this again. Shepard we already told you it's a myth-"

"Let me finish, Counciler Valern. Now.. I have.. alot of Intel. I can help you shut down cerberus. Right at the Illusive Man himself. You can send ships there. If it's not correct then you can revoke my spectre status."

"Shepard! Don't-" Anderson yelled. I raised a hand to him as to silence him

I looked him in the eyes and slowly, he nodded.

"Shepard, while we appreciate the Intel. It won't convince us of a myth." I looked up at Tevos.

"Tevos, what about the temple of Athame?" I asked her with a knowing look.

That got her attention. A brief look of shock passed her face before she went calm again. She tapped the top of the console infront of her, a nervous tic.

"It is just a temple. To worship the goddess Athame. I don't understand what you mean." She said. 

She wasn't expecting me to know that. It caught her by surprise.

I sent the coordinates to the Cerberus base that I took out what only felt like hours ago.

They all looked at their omni-tools.

"I'll stay on the citadel. call me up when you're done." I said.

"Commander Shepard. Meet with me in my office so we can discuss this Cerberus base in private." Tevos said.

I nodded and left the meeting.   
Liara and Anderson following me.

"Shepard, have you gone crazy?!" Anderson said.

"Most of the crew think so." I said with a sigh. Liara put a hand on my shoulder and smiled but then looked at me, confused.

"Why'd you bring up the Temple of Athame?" She asked.

"I'll show you later. Let's go find Tevos." I patted her hand and she removed it from my shoulder. 

I walked for awhile. In all my time I actually never had been to the councilors office. Hell when we met up last time, it was in Udina's office. 

The asari commandos stopped right infront of a door and I looked at Liara and Anderson. With a smiled I pulled open the doors.

"Hey Tevos!" I said with a friendly smile. She turned to me in confusion. She was clearly nervous, pacing back and forth she looked at who I brought.

"I thought we would be speaking alone." She said.

"Well, Liara comes with me everywhere. I dont know what Anderson is doing." 

"You're acting odd. I tend to find out." He said walking to stand infront of Tevos' desk. 

"Sparatus had people sent to the coordinates you gave. They havent infiltrated yet but they have confirmation that the illusive man is there. Meaning you were correct. Which worries me when you bring up the Temple of Athame so lightly. Do you know where they all are? Does activating one give you like a mental map of them all?"

"No, not at all. I'd be willing to meld if you want though? Liara already did it. If there's a Miranda Lawson or Jacob Taylor on that base, I want them alive. They're good people." 

"Commander, that's very personal. I can't meld with you.. but I'll tell the ground team to bring them in for questioning." 

Tevos looked at the window and I nodded.   
"I understand." I said and crossed my arms. 

"However, you gotta believe me. You have to help me. If you want the galaxy to remain you need to listen to me."

"Shepard, you do realize how crazy you sound, right?" Anderson said. 

I pressed my palm to my eyeballs sighing.

"Guys, go easy on her. She's fought very hard."

"Doctor T'Soni the only thing we've gotten a report on is your rescue." Tevos said. 

I looked up, giving up my mask and bored my gaze into Tevos. She looked at me with concern.

"Something went wrong with the crucible, I'm back in 2183 when I should be dead from fighting reapers. Thessia, Palavan, Earth? All taken by the Reapers. Marauders and Banshees, once regular turians and asari are now mindless and at the reapers mercy. Husks are just the beginning." I said. My tone flat, I understood why Joker and Edi thought I was a robot. I was starting to hear it.

"Shepard-"

I looked back at Liara. She stopped her sentence and sighed. I looked back Tevos and she shook her head in disbelief.

"I.."

"I know about the temple of athame because of you. I knew where Cerberus is because I went there to take out the illusive man. I know alot because I've lived through it. The number of times I saved the council is astounding for the amount of shit i put up with from you guys.

"Saren is a threat yes. The reaper that he's dragging around is minuscule to the ones I've fought. Now, you need to either prepare or help me. The choice is yours, Tevos."   
I said leaning my hands on her desk. She stood looking out her window deep in thought. No one talked and it was almost like no one breathed. 

"Commander, you're trying to tell me that you've achieved time travel?" Anderson said, bewildered.

"I saw when I melded with her." Liara muttered from beside me. When did she move between Anderson and me?

"All I know is that I'm from 2186 and I've already lived through all of this. Everyone has said it, I'm acting 'different'."

"Not different, just matured." Anderson muttered. 

Tevos shook her head.  
"Do you really expect me to believe you time travelled?!" Tevos now looked almost enraged. I just looked back calmly. 

"I expect you to be ready for the reapers. I can deal with Sovereign, it's not my first Repear. In the Mars archives, there a blue print for a device called the crucible. We need it built and fast." I pushed off Tevos' desk and went to leave.

"Shepard!" I heard Liara say. I turned and looked at my future lover.

"You're altering a lot.. you do know of the butterfly effect right? You've already condemned the people who brought you back to life. If you die again pr-"  
I held up my hand.

"Any consequences I have to suffer is better then the millions of lifes that are lost." I turned and left the office, alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice Shepard is a light weight in this. It's a jab towards she can drink so much in mass effect 2 but in mass effect 3 she knocks out after 3 drinks.

I headed down some staircase to find Chora's Den. It's the closet bar around here I think and I needed a drink. 

I walked in and sat at the bar. I waved my hand at the bartender and he went and got me something. I felt something next to me and I turned to see Wrex sitting down in the Krogan designed chairs. 

"Wrex."

"Shepard."  
The bartender poured what looked to be Jack Daniels infront of me. A hard liquor from the 2000s  
"Shepard, I am a Krogan battlemaster. I've seen alot of things. When I look in your eyes, I see that too, the human kind of course. The 'I've been putting up with your shit for too long look'"

I chuckled and swigged some of my drink.  
"It's alot more complicated then that." I muttered.

"If you can't get someone believe then you make them open their eyes." He said and got up.

I shook my head, I'm not going to hurt the council. 

I drank another drink. After another.

I knew I was a light weight. Hell 3 drinks in and I'm already stumbling over myself. I stumbled out of the Den and down the weird rectangle thing to make it back.. somewhere? Where am I going anyways?

"That's her." 

That sounded familiar.. it actually sobered me up a tiny bit. I heard the bullet hit my shields and I ducked for cover.

Shit, Saren's assassins. He sent more??.I thought I had taken them out when I was getting Wrex.

I shot at them but it was all blurry because of the drinks.  
I channeled a shockwave and sent it out. It was powerful and took them out instantly. The pressure from the ripples shot them up into the air and the hit their heads.

"I know it wasn't that strong before.. did my biotics carry over?" 

I shook my head and left the room.  
Someone will clean up the bodies.  
Not my problem.  
I set off to the Normandy. Once I got there I walked in to see Joker drinking on the bridge.

"Drinking on the job?" I asked.

He glanced back at me and then smirk. 

"Technically I'm on shore leave." He threw behind him.

I chuckled and sat down in the co pilots chair. He drank more of his drink and then turned to me

"Anderson says that you've went full circle. Complete lunatic." 

"If I'm a lunatic, then what does that make you? I mean, you cant even stand without breaking a bone but you've pulled us out of some heat for sure." 

He chuckled and held up a glass for me. I shook my head and sighed.

"Joker, if you had a chance.. to change the future, to save everyone before it got bad, but no one was listening to you. what would you do?"

"You mean the council? With the beacon you saw?" He sipped at his drink and played with some of the Normandy's system.

"It's way more then just that.." I shook my head.  
I wish I would've gotten here before the eden prime mission. Now everyone thinks it's the beacon.

"Well, I'd make them listen." 

"You sound like Wrex.. it's not that easy." I shook my head.

"What did Wrex say?" 

"If you can't get someone to believe then you make them open their eyes." I muttered.

"I think Wrex was onto something. Maybe just didn't word it right." Joker then drank some more of his drink. I sat there thinking hard on what Wrex said

I automatically assumed it was him being violent.  
I mean this version of Wrex isnt exactly mature enough yet.. hasnt survived a suicide mission yet.

So was I wrong in assuming his answer was violent. What if he was giving me legitimate advice and I just assumed?

"God, I'm an asshole." I rubbed my eyes as I muttered.

Joker hummed and I shook my head.

"I don't know, Joker. I mean trying to convince them is pointless. Tevos wont meld with me either." I watched as the man pulled out a container that had a sandwich. He took a bite with a look like he was in deep thought.

"What if they saw the devastation that could happen? Hell let Saren win." 

"No. Doesnt get any better. It's still a myth to them." I shook my head.

Also I wasnt going to risk millions of lives just to proof a point.

"Commander, I'm not a people person. If you want them to listen you need to lay all your cards on the table. If they dont listen then, they're stupid." He took another bite of his sandwich and I thought about it.

I heard the doors open and see Liara step in. She looks into the bridge and walks closer to me.

"Thank the goddess. You just stormed out and then I heard there were assassins dead at Chora's Den."

I smirked at her and went back into thought.

"Hello, Joker." She said greeting him.

"Hey Doc." He said through he food.

"Talking while eating isn't really mannered." She muttered 

I thought about it for awhile. I could recruit Jack.. but Samara and Thane wouldnt be at their stations for another 2 years. Maybe I could find Mordin Solus on Omega but he wouldn't be helping the plague, Aria would have to help me. What about Kasumi? Would she still be on the citadel? She would be hard to find for sure.

"Commander, We have Ms. Lawson." I heard my omni tool interrupt my thinking. 

I jumped up and signaled Liara to follow me.  
"What about Jacob Taylor?" I asked Sparatus.

"Unfortunately, he was killed in crossfire."

"Fuck." I ended the call and stormed the citadel.

"Shepard, slow down!" Liara said gripping my shoulder.  
I whirled around to look at her.

"They killed Jacob." I muttered.

"I told you things would change.. you can't alter the past this much and expect nothing bad would happen." She told me. 

I frowned.  
"Millions are on the line.." I shook my head and took off towards the c sec headquarters.


End file.
